


Stray

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason picks up a pitbull puppy off the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

Jason doesn’t make a habit of picking up strays.

Far from it.

However, when he sees a box on the side of the street just outside of the local corner store with a single black and gray Pitbull puppy curled up inside, there’s no way that he can let the little dog just die from over exposure in the middle of a Gotham City winter. He crouches down and touches his fingers to the puppy’s head, rubbing the dog’s floppy ears gently until it opens its dark eyes and barks. The little guy looks up at Jason, tongue lolling out of the side his mouth, as he struggles to stand up on short legs.

“Shit,” Jason breathes, carefully scooping the puppy up and cradling it in his arms. “I guess I’m going to _have_ to keep you now.” The dog barks up at Jason again, tail wagging furiously as he gives his new owner a little doggy grin. “You’re going to need so much shit… But let’s start with a name.”

The puppy barks again and struggles to raise his head up so that he can nip lightly at Jason’s gloved thumb. The little guy looks so determined and so growly, that when a certain name comes to the forefront of Jason’s mind… Well he’s just going to have to use it.

He holds the puppy up to his face, smiling as the little dog tries to lick his nose.

“I think I’m gonna call you… Bruce.”

*

 

 


End file.
